Avengers and Harry Potter Crossover
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Nathasha Romanoff, Theodore Nott and William 'Bill' Weasley meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Theodore Nott and William 'Bill' Weasley meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when Harry, Theo and Bill are sent back to their timeline ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

* * *

After waking up in the year 1941 on the 1st of November, Hadrian Romanoff who was also known as Harry Potter, a teenage boy who stood at 5 foot 7 with short, untidy raven black hair, avada kedavra green eyes which are behind a pair of fake glasses that he doesn't really need, he also has a small but bulky body that he had gotten from all of his training, William 'Bill' Weasley, a tall, thin, handsome man with long red hair which is tied into a pony tail with blue eyes, he also has a fang earring in his right ear and Theodore Nott, a tall, thin teenage boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes walk through the cold street of Brooklyn, they had been in Brooklyn for half the day after they had woken up in the cold street all together, as they walk down the street they see a small , skinny blonde man being beaten up by at least ten guys.

As soon as the three of them see the man being beaten they rush to the man's aid, Harry takes out some daggers which he had hidden, Theodore take out his wand before Bill while following the two boys with his wand out yells at the men "oi, leave him alone" The guys turn around and one of the them asks "and what are you going to do about it ?"

"how about I stab you ?" asks Harry holding out his custom-made daggers from someone that Harry knew but it was a secret who the person was. The guys all look at Harry as he holds the daggers his in hands and the leader asks "do you even know how to use those ?"

"yea" replies Harry before the leader attacks him along side the other men as Bill goes to get the short blonde man. Harry slashes the men up while Theodore hexes them before they hear a man yell out "oi, leave those kids and my friend alone" and they see a tall, bulky (muscle bulky), handsome man standing there, Harry and Theodore think that the man is gorgeous, making the men all run off just as Bill helps the skinny blonde man stand up and they get a good look at him and Harry mutters "damn" in a saucy way.

"agreed" says Theodore with a smile before he says to Harry "i don't think we have introduced each other, I'm Theodore Nott, call me Theo"

"Hadrian Romanoff but you know me as Harry Potter, you can call me Harry or Hadrian" says Harry to Theo who gets shocked as Bill walks over to them and he introduces himself to Theo before the blonde man walks over to them and says "thank you for that"

"no problem, anyone would have done the same" says Harry before he asks "what's your name by the way ?"

"Steve, Steve Rogers" replies the blonde man before the tall, bulky, handsome guy says "i'm James Buchanan Barnes but my friends call me Bucky"

"it's nice to meet you both" says Bill shaking their hands.

"nice to meet you guys too" says Steve before he asks "who are you three anyway ? and where are you from ?"

"yea, you sound British" says Bucky.

"how about we go somewhere a bit more private to talk ?" asks Bill. Steve and Bucky agree and take Harry, Theo and Bill to their place where Harry, Bill and Theo tell Steve and Bucky a few things about themselves. After the explanation Steve says "if you have no where to go, why don't you stay here with Bucky and I ?"

"are you sure ?" asks Bill.

"yea, we can't let the three guys who helped my best friend freeze on the streets but I have no idea how we are going to feed everyone" says Bucky.

"I have an idea" says Theo before he takes out his wand and he flicks it making a huge pile of food appear and Harry asks "where did the food come from ?"

"I just created it" replies Theo with a shrug while Steve and Bucky stare at Theo with shock before Bucky says "explain" and they do, they tell Steve and Bucky everything about magic, Hogwarts (except what Harry had gotten into there, no-one really know what he got into), they also tell Steve and Bucky that they basically woke up together on the street even though they barely know each other.

After explaining everything Theo, Harry and Bill move in with Steve and Bucky.

* * *

Two days after moving in with Steve and Bucky, Harry, Theo and Bill all get into a normal routine. The three wizards, they wake up at 5am, go for a early run at 5:30am, they return home before they eat breakfast at 6:15am, after breakfast Bill trains them in magic, after two hours of magic training they have lunch, after lunch Harry teaches Bill and Theo how to fight just like his mom had taught him for two hours, after that they talk and relax for the rest of the day until dinner time and after dinner they talk more before heading to their bed away from Steve and Bucky. Steve watches the magic training and the fight training.

Two weeks later, the routine breaks when it gets really freezing cold and Steve is alone in bed because Bucky hadn't returned home yet, so Harry, Theo, and Bill connect their bed with Steve and Bucky's bed before they get into it. They cuddle up to each other and they fall asleep. When Bucky returns home that's how he find them and he just smiles a bit before he hops in bed with them.

Early in the morning Harry wakes up to find Bucky's arms wrapped around him and his morning wood digging into his thigh which Bucky is thrusting into. Harry slowly gets Bucky's arm off him and he slips out of bed to go into the kitchen where he pours himself a glass of orange juice and a minute later, Bucky wakes into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes and a huge bulge in his boxers making Harry say to him "you should get rid of that before the others wake up"

"get rid of what ?" asks Bucky. Harry points at Bucky's bulge in his boxers and Bucky says "oh, that, that will go down"

"you sure it will ?" asks Harry before taking a sip.

"yea, why ? you like the view of it ?" asks Bucky with a teasing smile.

"and if I did ?" asks Harry walking up to Bucky who just grabs Harry and kisses him, Harry jumps up and wraps his legs around Bucky who starts thrusting his erection against Harry's thigh and they kiss for a bit before they hear Theo say "damn, that's soo hot"

"hell yea" says Bill.

"i totally agree" says Steve with a smile. Bucky and Harry break the kiss to look at the other three males in the room before he lets Harry go and he asks "you guys don't mind ?"

"if you let us all in" says Bill.

"meaning ?" asks Bucky.

"they want to join us with whatever we are, if we are something that is" says Harry.

"we are something and they can be with us, if they really want to" says Bucky.

"I know that I do" says Steve before he steps forward and kisses Harry before he kisses Bucky. Bill and Theo repeat what Steve does while including each other in kissing. After they all kiss Bucky and Steve tell the other three that's it's illegal to be in a relationship with a man let alone four and that they could end up being killed making Harry say "many people have tried to kill me but have failed"

"i'm sensing that there is a story attached to that statement" says Bucky while he looks at Harry who nods before he tells Bucky that he will explain later, after Bucky had come back home from work.

* * *

While Bucky is at work Harry teaches Theo and Bill how to fight and to try and create their own fighting technique while Steve watches them before he goes to do the shopping which Harry and Theo join him in doing, they also bring along a weapon each just in case there is any trouble. On the way back from the shops they see some drunk men hassling a woman, they are grabbing her and are trying to grope her as the woman screams no and tries to fight them off. Theo, Harry and Steve put their shopping bags down and run to help the woman, Harry takes out a long whip which he had made while Theo grabs his bow with his arrows that he had made himself.

Theo gets one of his arrows, places it in his bow, draws it back before firing it near one of the men's heads, gaining the attention of the men who let go of the woman. Steve grabs the woman and gets her to safety and he turns back to the men when he hears a loud cracking sound and he sees Harry with a long whip which he crack for the second time making all the blood rush to his groin but no-one sees that happen.

The men who were hassling the woman run away and the woman thanks them before she walks away. Steve, Harry and Theo pick up their shopping bags and walk home.

Bill meets them at the door and he helps them with their bags. After Bucky gets home and he had changed his clothes they all sit down so that Harry can tell the story about his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy my new story.**

 **Review and tell me what you think !**


	2. Chapter 2

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Theodore Nott and William 'Bill' Weasley meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when Harry, Theo and Bill are sent back to their timeline ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

* * *

When Harry starts his story he says "my story starts with the murder of my parents"

"i'm sorry" says Steve.

"it's OK, well, there was a man named Voldemort back then who had started a giant war, Voldemort was killing people left and right, if they didn't fit in on what should be around, now my parents went into hiding after they had found out that they and I were on his target list, I was about eighteen months old when Voldemort attacked my parent's home in Godric's Hollow, they had been betrayed by someone, everyone thought that my godfather was the one who betrayed my parents but I found out that someone else did" says Harry before he says "I'll tell you about that when I tell you about my third year"

"well, after Voldemort had blasted the front door open, my father tells my mom to run and get me while he holds Voldemort off, my mom, Lily was her name by the way and she had red hair just like my adoptive mother (he says while smiling), runs up the stairs and into the nursery where I am, after defeating my dad, Voldemort heads upstairs, to the nursery before he blasts the door open. My mom begs him to spare me and to kill her instead while Voldemort tells her to stand aside but she doesn't budge, so he kills her before turning his wand on me and he casts the killing curse on me" says Harry.

"the killing curse ?" asks Steve.

"it's a dark curse that can not be blocked but can be avoided by jumping out of the way or hiding behind something really solid" says Harry before he says "well, Voldemort casts the killing curse which hits me but it somehow rebounds and hits Voldemort, killing him, well, destroying his body, Dumbledore, after he had found out about my parents sends Hagrid to fetch me and to take me to the Dursleys" Harry tells them before he turns to Bill and says "contrary to what people think, i'm not being raised by the Dursleys, I was raised by a woman named Natalia Romanoff who goes by Natasha now, she was a high class assassin, she found me on the Dursleys front step, where Dumbledore had left me, like a parcel"

"assassin ?" asks Steve with wide eyes.

"he left you on the front door step ?" yells Bucky in anger.

"yea, he left me there for my aunt to find" Harry says to Bucky who got angry and was muttering things before he says to Steve "yea she was an assassin, but after having me for a few years and after someone from a government agency that I can't mention for certain reasons was sent to kill her but instead decided that her talents could be useful for the agency, she decided to join the agency, the agents from the agency don't know that i'm her son but the agent who took my mom and I in ended up becoming a father figure for me" says Harry before he turns to Theo and says "he is the one who taught me archery" before he says to the others "he also trained me along side my mom, the only people who knew about me were, my mom, the agent who brought us in, his boss, the boss man's right hand woman and a few trusted others"

"why ?" asks Bucky.

"it was my mom's choice, if my mom and my new father figure were out on a mission, i stayed with their handler, Phil who become uncle Phil to me" says Harry before he says "now, before I turned eleven I knew that I will be getting a letter from Hogwarts, so I decided that this would be my mission and I went to the boss man to tell him, the boss man was weary about me going, he is like a grandfather figure who is cryptic, but he allowed me to go, alone, so my mom and I went to the Dursley home and we told them what we were planning to do, my uncle Vernon turned purple and started yelling that I was not going to stay there ever but after I threatened him with my knives he quickly shut his mouth, I then told him that I will not be staying for the summer only for a few days for when whoever is sent from Hogwarts can pick me up and take me to Diagon Alley to do my shopping and after my shopping, I will return to my mom with my stuff" says Harry.

"what about when you went to the train station ? who took you there ?" asks Bill.

"Hagrid took me before he left me there but I knew how to look after my self so I didn't care, I went to go onto the platform by myself since I knew that I could handle myself, I was walking around when I heard someone yelling about muggles" Harry tells them but is interrupted when Steve asks "what is a muggle ?"

"non-magical person" replies Bill before Harry continues his story by saying "well, i follow the voice to find a red haired woman with four boys and a little girl, she was telling them to behave themselves while at school and then told Percy to go onto the platform. That's what Percy does and he does it by running through a solid brick wall" says Harry.

"what ?" asks Bucky.

"it's the barrier between the muggle train station and platform 9 3/4's which is where the Hogwarts Express was" says Bill to the two wide eyed muggles before he nods at Harry to continue the story.

"well, after Percy and the twins had gone through I make my presence known and she tells me that it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well before she tells me how to get onto the platform. Once I get on the platform I go to put my stuff on the train which the twins helped me with" says Harry.

"I'm glad that they helped you" Bill says to Harry who smiles and says "they, along side Hermione, Luna and Neville, are the only ones who know that I wasn't raised at the Dursleys"

"really ?" asks Theo with a tone of surprise.

"yea, they figured it out and confronted me, I told them everything before swearing them to secrecy, after that they asked me to train them in basic fighting, which I do, they haven't met mom or anyone yet but they aren't pressuring me for them to meet my family or anything"

"that's like them, they won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do" comments Bill.

"yea, i have also seen that when they really want to complete or achieve something, they seriously get into it, which surprised me a bit because they are the pranksters of the school" says Harry before he continues the says "well, while I was on the train, I found an empty compartment, after a little while i hear a knock on the door and I see Ron standing there and he says 'do you mind ? everywhere else is full' and I let him sit with me, he introduces himself then I introduce myself as Harry Potter making him ask if I got my scar" says Harry with a slight smile.

"what scar ?" asks Steve before Harry shows them his lightning scar making Bucky asks as he touches it gently "how did you get it ?"

"that's where the killing curse hit me when Voldemort tried to kill me" says Harry.

"yikes" says Steve before Harry says "I showed him the scar with a smile on my face. After a while, after I had ordered a whole bunch of candy which I shared with Ron, a girl with bushy, brown hair knocks on the door and asks if we had seen a toad since a boy named Neville had lost his, Ron doesn't like her because she is a bit of a know-it-all but I secretly do for that reason even if she is a bit of a book worm but I pretend that I didn't like her to keep up appearances" says Harry.

"so, she is smart ?" asks Bucky.

"hell yea, she helped us a lot during our school years" says Harry before he says "well, the girl introduces herself and after a little bit she leaves but not before telling Ron that he has some dirt on his nose, we arrive at the train station near the school and we follow Hagrid to the boats which only take four to each boat and we head to Hogwarts, after we arrive there, we follow Hagrid who delivers us to Professor McGonagall who is a very stern and strict woman. She tells us about the houses before she disappears. While she is gone, one of the boys introduces himself in a pompous way before insulting Ron, the boy asks to be friends but i decline the offer, Professor McGonagall comes back before she leads up into the great hall where we are to be sorted into our houses" Harry says to them.

"what are the houses ?" asks Bucky.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" says Theo before Bill says "Gryffindors are known for their bravery"

"Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal" says Harry.

"Ravenclaws are known for being smart" says Theo before he and Harry says "and Slytherin are known to be cunning" with a smile before Harry says "after some students had been called up, my name is called and I walk up, the hat is placed on my head and the hat sorts me into my house, the hat and I talk for a bit before I tell him that being a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing is the best kind of Slytherin after he tries to place me in Slytherin and I end up in Gryffindor, just like my parents were"

"what else happened ?" asks Bucky.

"not much really, after the feast that we had Dumbledore told us not to go to the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless we wanted to die a most painful death before dismissing us for bed" says Harry.

"that man must be crazy" says Bucky.

"he is" mutters Theo before Harry continues his story by saying "Ron and I are late for our first class which is being taught by Professor McGonagall who can turn herself into a cat" before he tells Steve and Bucky about his school life up until Halloween making Bucky, Theo, Bill and Steve all swear when they hears about the three headed dog on the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

Harry pauses before he says "well, after Ron had insulted Hermione which annoyed me but I had to keep it to myself, she runs off and that night during the feast Neville tells us that Hermione is crying in the girls toilets, after two minutes Professor Quirrell runs into the great hall telling us that a troll was in the dungeons before he faints making all the students except a few of us panicking. The headmaster tells us to be silent before he tells us to go back to our dorms while the teacher head to the dungeons" says Harry.

"even though the Slytherin common room is in the dungeon" says Theo.

"as we head to our common room, I remember about Hermione and the fact she didn't know about the troll, Ron and I go to tell her about it when we see the troll enter the girls toilets and we heard Hermione scream, We run in, and after some running around, and me ending up on it's shoulder, we used Wingardium Leviosa to knock it out with it's own club. By the way, don't ever get troll bogies on your wand. They are disgusting and hard to clean off. So right after we do that Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell come running in. This is when I notice the gash on Professor Snape's leg, which I later find out is because of the three headed dog, Hermione makes up a story to tell Professor McGonagall before Ron and I get five points each for sheer dumb luck" says Harry.

"what ?" asks Bucky in shock before he starts ranting. Harry tells Bucky and Steve about the rest of his school year before he says "my mom knows about it, she was pissed off but she still let me go to Hogwarts to gain information and to help train my magic"

"I would be pissed too" says Bucky while Steve nods in agreement before he asks "what happened during your second year ?" Harry tells them and after the story Steve, Bill and Bucky all just hug Harry while Theo holds his hand. After Harry tells them about his third, fourth and the start of his fifth year Bucky starts ranting about everything, especially about the philosophers stone, the basilisk, the dementors and the tournament, Theo then says to Harry in a whisper "when you were forced to compete in the tournament, they basically emancipated you"

"really ?" asks Harry whispering to Theo while Bill, Bucky and Steve all talk.

"yea, you are legally an adult though you are fifteen" Theo whispers back before Harry asks loudly "what are you three talking about ?"

"your school years, we hate the fact that you went through all of that" replies Bucky before he hugs Harry in a protective manner and they talk for a while.

* * *

Three days later, on the coldest night yet, the five guys all get into the same bed before taking their clothes off to keep each other warm. After a little while all five of them end up getting horny and they end up having sex, an orgy, which warms them up and gets them sleepy enough to fall asleep.

* * *

The evening of the 8th of December, Steve, Bill, Harry and Theo are in the kitchen when Bucky enters the kitchen with a look that tells them that something was wrong before he says "America has joined the war"

"shit, that means that you will have to enlist" Harry says to Bucky who nods before Steve says "I'm going to enlist" Harry, Bill, Bucky and Theo look at each other but they don't say anything. Over the next two weeks Bucky and Steve train in boxing as well as the skills that Harry had learnt from his mom.

Steve and Bucky go to the recruitment agency but only Bucky is accepted but Steve keeps on trying to join the army while Bill tries to not be enlisted by erasing memories of people if they had seen him and asked if he was joining the army. Bill knew that he, Harry and Theo will be returning to their time line sometime and knew that he couldn't be sent to war, leaving the two teenage boys alone either.


	3. Chapter 3

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Theodore Nott and William 'Bill' Weasley meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when Harry, Theo and Bill are sent back to their timeline ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG. Cross-dressing in this chapter.**

* * *

The next few weeks are lonely as Bucky had been sent to do his training and the remaining four guys were missing him like crazy. It's very early in the morning, the four guys are in the kitchen when they hear the front door open and they hear Bucky's voice says "guys, i'm home" before he enters the kitchen where he is greeted with hugs and kisses before they head to the bedroom to welcome Bucky home. After three hours of sex, the five guys all fall asleep for a bit before waking up and after Bucky had returned home from the store, meeting the others in the living room, he says "how about we go out tonight ?"

"tonight ?" asks Harry.

"yea, go out and enjoy our selves" says Bucky.

"oh, i don't know, Buck" says Steve in a not excited kind of way.

"it might be fun" says Theo.

"i agree" says Bill.

"what do you say Harry ?" Bucky asks Harry who replies by saying "why the hell not ? it might actually be fun"

"yes, let's go" says Bucky.

"fine then, let's go out tonight" says Steve. Harry and Theo leave the living room to head to the bedroom, once they get there Harry says "I have an idea for tonight"

"what's the idea ?" asks Theo. Harry whispers his idea making Theo ask "are you sure you want to do that ?"

"yea, you want to join me ?" replies Harry.

"OK, we will need to make to the clothes" says Theo.

"we have lots of time" says Harry before Bucky comes into the bedroom and before he asks anything Harry asks him "can you, Steve and Bill leave the house for a while ? we need to sort out our outfits"

"yea, I was just coming to tell you both that we were going to get Bill and you guys some clothes but it seems that you both already know what you will be wearing, so I will leave you to it" says Bucky before he leaves the room and he leave the house with Steve and Bill.

* * *

Theo and Harry use their magic to create their outfits for the night, they luckily have a female curves, the two teenage boys create their wigs and their clothes for the night. Harry creates a long dark red haired wig that has some vines entwined in it and he creates a long green dress with a red pattern that look like some plants with a leg slit in it. He then creates a pair of dark red high heels with a matching purse to go with it. He also has black stockings for his legs. With a dark ruby pendant necklace and earrings to match.

Theo creates a wig of dark red hair. Theo then creates a long black dress with dark green hearts on it also with a leg slit in it. He then creates a pair of dark green shoes with a purse to match. He also has some black stockings for his legs. With a dark emerald pendant necklace and earrings to match.

Theo and Harry hid their outfits from Bucky, Steve and Bill to keep them secret until that night.

* * *

That night Bucky, Bill and Steve are all wearing their best clothes when they hear two sets of footsteps heading towards them, they turn around to see Harry and Theo dressed as two beautiful women before Harry asks "like our dresses ?" as the three men stare at them before they nod dumbly. Steve is the first to get out of the trance before he says "you both look beautiful in those dresses"

"i completely agree" says Bucky.

"me too" says Bill.

"what are your names for tonight ?" Bucky asks them.

"Ivy Cat Quinzel" replies Harry/Ivy with a flirty, insane smile.

"Jade Carrie Willis" replies Theo/Jade with a sly, killer smile.

* * *

They leave the house and head out for the night, they arrive at a nice bar where Bucky and Bill get some drinks as Theo, Steve and Harry get some juices. Theo and Harry watch as woman flirt with Bucky and Bill but they ignore Steve which pisses them off and Harry uses his magic to trip the women over when they turn their noses up at Steve. They talk to Steve while women flirt with Bucky and Bill while turning their nose up at Steve which makes Theo and Harry decide to use their magic again to trip the women up or to prank them in humiliating ways. After a little while Harry/Ivy says to Bill "do you want to go home ?"

"yes, this place is boring me, I'll get Bucky but first I want to know whether or not you both used magic tonight" says Bill.

"they were turn their noses up at Steve, retribution had to be done" says Harry.

"agreed" says Bill before he goes to get Bucky so that they could leave. About twenty minutes later they go to leave but are suddenly stopped by a bunch of drunk guys who try to grope Harry/Ivy and Theo/Jade who both grab the men's arms. One of three things happen at that moment, one, the guy that Theo/Jade is holding ends up with an electro-shock, two, the guy that Harry/Ivy is holding ends up with a broken arm after Harry/Ivy breaks it in three places, three, the third guy ends up with a broken nose after Bucky had punched before he says "don't you ever touch them again" the drunk guys run off and the crowd they had gathered all cheer.

* * *

Two days later, it is a clear sunny day, so they all head down to the park to walk around when they see some kids that Bucky knows playing basket ball. They walk down there and talk to the kids, after a little bit one of the kids notice Harry standing close to Bucky while Steve, Bill and Theo all are standing together talking to some other kids and the boy with the basket ball asks Bucky "one-on-one ?"

"who ? me and him ?" asks Bucky pointing Harry.

"yeah, come on" says the boy before all the kids chant "one-on-one" over and over again. Bucky asks Harry "you wanna do this ?" Harry shrugs his shoulders with a smile before the boy with the ball throws it at Harry who catches it before he bounces the ball between his hands while he looks at the ball, he then makes a fake bounce before he bounces the ball near the wall which he runs up (higher than he has ever run up a wall) before he catches the ball and he lands like a cat with the ball tucked up one of his arms. Bucky, Theo, Bill and Steve look surprised and Harry hear the kids say "whoa" and Harry bounces the ball back to the kid before he says "I haven't done that since I was a kid" before Harry and Bucky take off their coats and the game starts. (See Catwoman 2004 film, Basket Ball scene, to see how the game goes) The game ends after Harry makes a huge leap with the ball in his hands which he throws into the hoop to win the game which he does shocking the kids.

After the game Harry talks to Theo who asks where he had learnt what he did and Harry says "I have no idea why I went so high, i don't know where that came from"

"well, what ever that was, it was awesome" says Theo with a giant smile before they watch Bucky playing basket ball with the kids. Bill is talking quietly with Steve about magic and curse breaking.

* * *

They all head home after being at the park, once they get home Bucky asks Harry "how did you run up the wall before catching the ball and landing like you did ?"

"I knew how to to do it but not that high, i have no idea why I went so high though, that was the first time I've ever gone that high like that" replies Harry before Theo says him "well, whatever it was, it was awesome"

"hell yea" says Bucky nodding in agreement.

"just be careful with this, OK" Steve says to Harry who nods in agreement before Bill says "you had better practise too, so that you can hone these new skills"

"I totally agree with that" says Bucky. He then goes to grab a piece of paper and a pen before comes back, after adding agility to the paper, and asks Harry "is there anything else different about yourself that we can list ?"

"not yet but I tell you once something new happens" replies Harry before they start talking about time travel and half way into the conversation Bill says to Steve and Bucky "you do know that we don't really know how long we will be in this timeline, we don't know when or if we will be sent back to our timeline"

"I know that i'm being a little selfish but I hope that you don't go back, none of you, I hope that you stay here" says Bucky.

"I hope that too" says Steve.

"so do I but I have a war to fight" says Harry.

"I want to stay but none of my family are in this timeline" says Bill with a sad look. He is missing his family a lot.

"I hope that we stay, I don't want to go back only to be forced to serve that monster, Voldemort" says Theo.

"who would force you to serve Voldemort ?" Steve asks Theo.

"his father" replies Harry before he says "his father was in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned to power"

"did he try to hurt you ?" Theo asks Harry who shakes his head and replies "no, Voldemort wanted to duel me, foolish snake-faced man"

"why is he foolish ?" asks Bill.

"because he went up against someone who was taught how to kill someone without magic and I bet that if I lost my wand, that Voldemort would think he has won" says Harry before he says "but i'll teach him what I really can do"

"how are you going to kill him ?" Bucky asks Harry.

"I have no idea but I will do it" says Harry.

"hope so, Voldemort sounds like Hitler in a way" says Bucky.

"Voldemort is like Hitler" says Harry. They then change the subject to something else a bit more positive and they talk about the subject until it's time for them to go to sleep after they have sex.

* * *

When Harry wakes up, he realises that he is alone and he thinks that Steve, Bucky, Bill and Theo are in the kitchen, so he rubs his eyes to wake him up more before he realises that he is back in the Gryffindor dorms but he still calls out for Steve, Bucky, Bill and Theo making Neville ask "who are you calling for Harry ?"

"it must have been a dream" says Harry before he gets changed and heads downstairs to sit down. Neville joins him after he changes his clothes and he asks "what was a dream ?"

"did you have a nightmare ? are you OK ?" asks Hermione rushing over to Harry who shakes his head before he says "we need a more private place to talk"

"OK, let's go" says Hermione before they leave the Gryffindor common room. They head to Myrtle's bathroom and on the way there they see Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walking through the corridor. As they pass each other Harry and Theo look at each other before they continue walking before Harry says "Theo" making Theo stop walking and he says "Harry" before he says "it wasn't a dream"

"i'm guessing not" replies Harry.

"can someone please tell me what is going on, please" says Hermione.

"let's go to Myrtle's bathroom" says Harry before he motions for the three Slytherins to follow them which Theo does but Blaise and Pansy don't at first but Theo says to them "it's OK, you can trust Harry, I trust him" Pansy and Blaise follow them all to Myrtle's bathroom before Hermione asks "what was this dream of yours ?"

"Theo and I were in 1941" says Harry.

"in the dream ?" asks Pansy with shock.

"yea, but now I don't think that it was a dream" replies Harry.

"i don't think it was a dream either" says Theo before he summons a bow and an arrow before he draws it back, he then aims it before he fires it, the arrow hits perfectly before Theo says "unless dreams help you gain new skills, then it most definitely wasn't a dream" Theo looks at Harry who looks at the wall before he runs towards it and he runs up the wall before he jumps off it and lands like a cat. Just like he did on the basket ball court and he says "most definitely not a dream"

"agreed, that means that we left them alone" says Theo sadly

"i know, we knew that we would have to come back but I was kind of hoping that we wouldn't return to this timeline" says Harry as he sit down. They then see Myrtle flying out of the toilet and once she sees Harry with a sad look she asks "why so sad Harry ?"

"Theo and I went time travelling and ended up in 1941 and we fell in love with some guys but we returned to this timeline, we are going to miss the guys" replies Harry before Theo says to Harry "we should contact Bill too"

"I agree with you" says Harry.

"Bill ? Bill who ?" asks Hermione.

"Bill Weasley" replies Harry before Pansy asks "who were the guys you fell for ?"

"Steve Rogers and James Barnes but we called James, Bucky" replies Harry and he jumps suddenly when Hermione yells "WHAT ?" but it wasn't in anger before she asks "do you not know who they are ?"

"they are or were our boyfriends, we were kind of in a five way relationship" says Harry with a shrug.

"you were both were in a relationship with three other guys ?" asks Hermione forgetting why she had yelled out 'WHAT ?' before Harry says "yea, Bill, Theo and I were with Steve and James"

"wow, that must have been fun" says Pansy with a teasing smile.

"it was fun" says Harry with a sly smile. The group chat for a while, while Neville stays quiet since he is in shock a bit as is Blaise. After the chat the three Gryffindors and the three Slytherins went their separate ways.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione and Neville head to the great hall where they see Ron stuffing his face with food but he stops once he sees Harry, Hermione and Neville walking towards him and he asks Harry "where'd you go, mate ?"

"I needed to talk to Hermione" replies Harry before he sit down and starts placing food onto his plate and he starts eating while watching Theo. Ron resumes eating his food while Hermione and Neville place food on their plates and they eat while watching Harry watch Theo. After he finishes eating Harry gets up and he leaves, alone and about five minutes later Theo follows him. The two boys notice a certain long black haired Ravenclaw boy following them which makes them do certain things to evade him but he seems to find them.

They decide to confront the boy, they lead him to Myrtle's bathroom where they hide before the boy enters the bathroom. Harry grabs him, pushes his against the wall before he asks "why are you following us ?"

"your scent, it's different, both of your scents" says the boy before he says "Luna Lovegood said that the cat and the wolf were here, I smelt the changes in you"

"which one smells like a cat ?" asks Theo.

"Harry does" replies the boy before Harry asks "what's your name anyway ?"

"Michael Corner" replies Michael before he says "we need to hone your new senses"

"agreed" says Theo.

"what else do you smell on us ?" Harry asks Michael.

"you smell like each other and three scents that I don't know" replies Michael. Harry releases Michael before Theo says "we need a place to practise and hone our new abilities"

"I know a place and it's close" says Harry.

"where ?" asks Theo.

"the chamber of secrets" replies Harry making Theo remember what Harry had told him, Bill, Bucky and Steve about his second year making Theo says "holy shit"

"yea, this is the bathroom" Harry says to Theo.

"this the bathroom for what ?" asks Michael.

"the entrance to the chamber of secrets is in this bathroom and we can go down there to practise and hone our new abilities but I will need to open it" replies Harry. Michael nods before he says "we better get down there and start honing our abilities"

"I want to bring Pansy with me when we go down there" says Theo.

"and I'll bring Hermione" says Harry.

"I'll bring Luna then" says Michael. About thirty seconds later the door to the bathroom opens and in comes Hermione, Pansy and Luna. Hermione then says "Luna told us that you would want us to join you in here"

"she was right" says Harry before he goes to the entrance before he says in parcel-tongue "open" the entrance opens before Harry says in parcel-tongue "stairs" Stairs appear before Harry says "let's go" before they all head down the stairs into the tunnels that lead to the chamber.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think !**

 **Next chapter will show the meeting in the chamber, a stay at Sirius' house, a shopping trip and a few other things.**

 **In the next chapter I will be adding Game of Thrones into this story.**

 **Warning: Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner and a Hufflepuff (which will be revealed in the next chapter) will gain the powers/abilities, skills and personality of three female DC Comic Villains each. Three villains per guy and they will be taught magic by the Queen of Asgard.**

 **I have already given a clue for the identities for the three villains that Harry and Theo will be like. Can you guess them ? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Theodore Nott and William 'Bill' Weasley meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when Harry, Theo and Bill are sent back to their timeline ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

* * *

They enter the corridors leading to the chamber before Harry opens the door before they enter the actual chamber where they see the statue of the head of Salazar Slytherin at the end of a path. The path has the heads of snakes with their mouths open.

The group walk down the path and they see the basilisk Harry had killed making Michael asks Harry "is that a basilisk ?"

"yea, but don't worry, it's dead" replies Harry.

"how did it die ?" asks Pansy.

"he killed it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor" replies Theo.

"when ?" asks Michael.

"our second year and Luna's first year" replies Harry shocking Pansy and Michael while Hermione stares at the basilisk before she runs and hugs Harry and says "I can't believe you killed it at twelve years old"

"I know" replies Harry before Theo says to Harry "I can't believe your mom let you come back after your second year"

"his mom ?" asks Pansy confused.

"I thought his mom died" says Michael.

"my biological mom died but I have an adoptive mom, you may know me as Harry Potter but outside of the wizarding world, I am Hadrian Romanoff, the son of Natasha Romanoff AKA The Black Widow" says Harry before he says "this will be a good place to train"

"what ?" asks Michael knowing who The Black Widow is before he faints and Pansy asks a few minutes later "whose The Black Widow ?"

"she is an assassin" says Michael after he wakes up.

"was an assassin, she retired but she now works for a government agency" says Harry.

"what's the agency called ?" asks Michael.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." replies Harry before he says "some of the agents are like family to me as well"

"cool, do they look after you ?" replies Hermione.

"yea and they train me too" says Harry before the three boys start practising their new abilities while Harry helps the two boys and the three girls create their own fighting styles.

They talk more before Pansy is called for a meeting of Umbridge's squad making Pansy tell them that she will be their spy within the squad along-side Draco who didn't really agree with Umbridge's ways nor do they want to be deatheaters. That news shocks Michael, Harry and Hermione. Theo agrees with Pansy by saying "it's true, him and Greg don't want to be deatheaters, they also don't agree with Umbridge and whenever we are grouped together, we ignore things that Umbridge would deem as bad"

"Umbridge is going to get what's coming to her" says Harry.

"I agree" says Theo in a dark way.

* * *

On the 12th of December in the middle of the night Harry dreams that Mr Weasley is being attacked by a snake, he wakes up and he tells Ron who tells his siblings and they head to the headmaster's office and Harry explains his dream which turns out to be a vision from Voldemort. Mr Weasley is saved by the Order who arrives just in time to save the man.

They end up staying at the Black residence after that, on Christmas day Mr Weasley gets out of hospital, he and Mrs Weasley stay at the Black house with Sirius who hugs Harry tightly in the hall before he joins the Weasleys in the dining room and Mr Weasley sees him before he says "i'd like to make a toast" as he grabs his glass before he lifts the glass before he says "to Mr Harry Potter, without whom, I would not be here" before he says "to Harry"

"to Harry" everyone repeats just as Bill enters the dining room and asks "why are you all toasting Harry ?"

"he saved dad's life" Ginny tells her brother.

"really ? how did he do that ?" asks Bill as he puts his hand on Harry's shoulder with a smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows as his family explains what had happened. Harry gets a sly, insane smile on his face which Sirius sees but it disappears when the Weasleys look at him. Ginny then asks Bill "why do you have your hand on Harry's shoulder ?"

"it must have been traumatic seeing what he saw, him seeing dad being attacked" says Bill sympathetically.

"oh my poor dear" says Mrs Weasley before she drags Harry into a hug and when Harry looks at Sirius who motions Harry to follow him. After the hug from Mrs Weasley Harry goes to talk to Sirius who leads him to a room where his family tree is displayed and Sirius says "want to explain"

"you wouldn't believe it if I told you anyway" says Harry with a sly grin.

"come on Harry, i'm your godfather, you can tell me" says Sirius.

"cast a silencing charm, a strong one" says Harry which Sirius does.

"OK, you can tell me now" says Sirius.

"Bill, a Slytherin boy named Theo and I ended waking up in 1941, where we met some guys and we all ended up in a five-way relationship but it didn't last because Theo, Bill and I woke up back in this time and away from the two guys" says Harry before he explains everything that had happened during their time in 1941 which shocked Sirius before he says "i'm sorry that you are separated from them, they sound very nice to be around"

"they were, they were awesome to be around" says Harry before he asks "is it OK if I go out and get some new clothes ?"

"new clothes ?" asks Sirius.

"yea, I want to get some new muggle clothes to wear" says Harry before Sirius nods and says "OK"

"can I bring Theo, Pansy, Hermione, Luna and Michael ?" asks Harry.

"whose Michael and Luna ?" asks Sirius before Harry explains.

* * *

An hour later Harry sees Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Theo and Michael outside the house before he opens the door to let them in and he introduces them to Sirius. Michael is cautious of him while Theo is friendly, Luna is Luna, Pansy is also cautious of Sirius while Hermione just hugs him quickly and they walk to the dining room, once they enter and as soon as Ron, Ginny and the twins see Pansy and Theo, Ron asks as he stands up "what the bloody hell are those slimy Slytherins doing here ?"

"they are here because I wanted them here" replies Harry making Ron and Ginny look at Sirius with shock making Sirius say "Harry wanted them all here, I just allowed it"

"what if they go to their master and tell him where our headquarters are ?" asks Ron with a sneer. Mrs Weasley smacks her son over the head before she says to him "I don't think that Harry would bring someone here without gaining his trust first"

"she's right" says the twins in unison.

"your mother is right" Mr Weasley says to Ron who grumbles before he asks "why are you around them anyway ?"

"well, i'm dating Theo, while Pansy is like a sister to him" replies Harry before he says "just like Hermione is like a sister to me and Luna is like a sister to Michael"

"Hermione is like a sister to you, what about me ?" asks Ginny while fluttering her eyelashes.

"sister, little sister" replies Harry making Ginny scowl before Ron asks "so you think of me as your brother ?"

"yea, you and your family are like family to me" says Harry before he looks at Bill who nods and Harry says "what i'm about to tell you, you can not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore"

"what is it, dear ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"well, first, I don't stay at the Dursley home" says Harry shocking the Weasleys before he says "after I was dumped on the doorstep, I woke up and started crying, a woman with long red hair was walking down the street when she heard me, she picks me up, she reads the letter from Dumbledore and she takes me away from them since she knew what kind of people they were, she had been in the neighbourhood and she saw them and their habits" says Harry with a scrunched up face.

"so she took you away from the potential abuse ?" asks Mr Weasley.

"yea, she took me and raised me, she had made a name for herself and she taught me a few things from a young age" says Harry before he says "she is known as the Black Widow"

"the assassin ?" asks Sirius.

"you know about her ?" asks Harry.

"yea, she is a muggle assassin" says Sirius.

"assassin ?" asks Mrs Weasley with wide eyes. Harry then says "she is awesome" before he asks "can I get back to the story ?"

"yes, sorry, it's a bit of a shock" says Mrs Weasley.

"I agree, when I found out, I was shocked too" says Bill.

"well, when I was about four a man named Clint was sent to kill her because she had been really making a man for herself but Clint saw someone who can be recruited and she was, bringing me with her" says Harry.

"really ? what happened after that ?" asks Mr Weasley.

"well, Clint ended up becoming like a father figure to me" says Harry.

"that sounds amazing" says Ron with a giant smile being entirely sincere.

"thanks Ron" says Harry with a smile while Ginny is scowling at Theo before she asks "how did you end up with the Slytherin anyway ?" while narrowing her eyes at him.

"that is none of your concern, who I date is not your concern" says Harry before he says "well, since Michael, Theo, Luna, Pansy and Hermione are here, i'm going shopping"

"shopping ? why ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"new clothes, i'm going to get some new clothes that match the real me" says Harry before he says "and the others will also be getting some new clothes"

"can Justin and Susan come with us ?" asks Michael.

"oh, is there anything that we should know ?" asks Harry in a teasing voice.

"well, yea, me and him plus Cedric and two other guys are together, well not the other two guys since they aren't from around here but yea" says Michael.

"really ?" asks Harry before he says "just like me, you ended up with four guys, one the same age as you but in a different house, a rival house, an older guy and two other guys"

"whose the older guy that you are dating Harry ?" Mrs Weasley asks Harry.

"me" replies Bill stepping forward.

"you ?" yells Ginny pointing at her eldest brother who says "yea, me"

"so, with you dating my brother, does that mean that we will become brothers for real ?" Ron asks Harry.

"yep" replies Harry with a smile. Mrs Weasley hugs Harry tightly with a wide smile before she hugs Theo in the same manner.

* * *

After Justin, Cedric and Susan had joined them, they all head to the clothing store with Bill and Cedric supervising them. When they enter the store, the four boys and the four girls split into two groups, one full of boys and the other is full of girls. They split up making Bill follow the boys while Cedric followed the girls.

Harry, Theo, Justin and Michael all head to the boys and men's section to get some clothes. Harry picks out a black leather jacket, a shirt with a pattern of green vines, some red jeans and some other pieces of clothes which he tries on before he heads to the girls and women's section with Theo, Michael and Justin with Bill following them.

The eight teenagers leave the store after spending $400 each much to the shock of Bill and Cedric. They all use money from their vaults except Hermione and Justin who don't have a vault of their own. Hermione uses Harry's vault while Justin uses Michael's vault.

They return to the Black's house with all the shopping which shocks Ron but makes Ginny jealous, since she thinks that she should be getting all of the clothes that they had gotten while Ron is just shocked by how many clothes they had gotten before he asks them "how much did you spent ?"

"$400 each" replies Harry with a shrug making Ron think about it before he just faints while Mrs Weasley just stands their in shock before she yells "you spent $3200 on clothes ?"

"yea, we needed new clothes anyway" says Harry before he says "Umbridge is not going to like what we will be wearing when we return to Hogwarts and we haven't even gotten any jewellery yet"

"we can get some from inside our vaults" Theo says to Harry who nods before he says "we are going to head to Gringotts to get some jewellery from the vaults there"

"which vaults ?" asks Michael.

"don't know" says Harry.

"why won't Umbridge like your outfits ?" Ginny asks Harry.

"you'll see" replies Harry before he leaves to go to Gringotts.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Theo, Michael and Justin are back at Hogwarts, getting changed into their new clothes. Harry is changing into a pair of tight, short, black jeans that wrap around his arse with a tight red and black shirt with no sleeves with black and red diamonds on it, he then magically paints vines with green leaves up and down both of his arms. Harry then changes his eyes into cat eyes using his magic and he has a baseball bat strapped to his back and a bullwhip on his hip. He paints his nails red and black, each of the nails is either black or red. He then magically grows his hair before he paints some of his hair red

Theo is changing into a green vinyl shirt, a black leather jacket, black and green pants, he wears green, poison nails with two Sais in his belt, a bow with a quiver full of arrows on his back. Theo also has some throwing knives hidden on his body in different places. he has lightning bolts magically painted on his body. He magically grows his hair before he colours it red.

Michael is changing into a dark blue and white shirt while wearing green pants, he puts on a leather jacket with a hood. He has a katana on one side and a detachable double bladed bo staff which hid the blades inside the bo staff which Michael had detached to carry around. He grows his hair longer before he puts white streaks into his hair and he has snowflakes magically painted on his body.

Justin is changing into a gold shirt with short sleeves, black leather pants with a red leather jacket, he also has two battle fans in his belt, throwing stars hidden on his body, he has gold wrist cuffs bracelets on each of his wrists which has an extendable blade in each of them. He also has gold nails. He has flames magically painted onto his body. He magically grows his hair before he puts black and gold streaks in his hair.

Harry, Michael, Theo and Justin all admire each others outfits. Harry then says to Michael, Theo and Justin "let's go and give Umbridge, Dumbledore and the others the shock of their lives"

"hell yea, they are going to be shocked by our outfits" says Justin.

"especially anyone who thinks that Harry is a sweet, innocent, little boy who is a pure little virgin" says Theo with a sly smile.

"Harry isn't a virgin ?" asks Michael innocently.

"fuck no" replies Harry with a scoff.

* * *

They walk through the corridors and they get to the closed doors but before they can open the doors, a giant time portal opens up behind them and it sucks them in and they land outside a HYDRA base, thankfully they aren't in view of any cameras or guards. Harry, Justin, Theo and Michael observe their surroundings and they see a man in a blue, red and white uniform leap into one of the trucks before they something happening in the truck before they see two men get thrown out of the back of the truck.

The four teenage boys summons masks for themselves before they follow the truck inside the facility making sure that they stay out of sight of the cameras and the guards. They follow the man but get distracted by the machines. Harry says to the other three "they are building something"

"yea, but what ?" asks Theo.

"I don't know but it must be something really bad" replies Micheal.

"the man must be a good guy" says Justin.

"let's give the man more time then" says Harry before he summons three sets of dynamite making Theo ask "where the hell did you get those ?"

"I have no idea" replies Harry before he says "I'll meet up with the man while Micheal set the dynamite in different places, it's on a ten second timer which can be activated remotely, so activate it only to serve as a distraction, Justin, you free the prisoner that are around here, Theo, you are with me, everyone got it ?"

* * *

Theo, Micheal and Justin nod before Harry and Theo head off to meet up with the man. They follow him into a building and they watch as he taps on a door which is opened by one of the HYDRA agents. The man hits the agent with the door before punching him, the man goes through the door, closing it as he enters. Harry and Theo use their magic to open the door and they follow the man as he ventures through the facility past all the weapons that HYDRA has been making.

They see the man grab one of the glowing weapons, tucking it into his pocket and moving on, Harry and Theo both grab two of them each, to study when they get back to Hogwarts. Harry and Theo follow the man as he heads to the prisoners that are locked up. The man knocks out the guard who is guarding the prisoners which gets the attention of the prisoners before one of them ask the man who is grabbing the keys from the guard "who are you supposed to be ?"

"I'm Captain America" replies the man.

"I beg your pardon ?" asks the British prisoner.

The Captain heads down to the cells and frees all of the prisoners and one of the prisoners asks seeing a Japanese man being freed "what, are we taking everybody ?"

"I'm from Fresno, ace" replies the Japanese prisoner showing him his army tags. Harry and Theo had seen enough and decided to make their presence known. Harry says as he and Theo exit their hiding spot "now, now boys, no need to fight among yourselves"

The Captain turns giving Harry and Theo a real good look at him before he asks "Hadrian, Theodore ?"

"what's wrong, Steve ?" asks Harry with his arms crossed before Theo says "you look like you've seen a ghost" Steve is surprised by Harry and Theo's presence there before they suddenly hear and feel a massive explosion making Theo turn to Harry and ask "what was in that dynamite ?"

"dynamite ?" asks one of the prisoners.

"yea, crazy here thought that it would be a good distraction" Theo says nodding his head at Harry.

"I think that it was a perfect distraction, now they will be at the explosion and won't give us a second thought" says one of the prisoners.

"that's right" says Harry before Steve asks the prisoners "is there anybody else ? I'm looking for a sergeant James Barnes"

"what ?" exclaim Harry and Theo in shock with a little growl coming from both of them.

"there's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it" replies the British prisoner.

"all right" says Steve before he says loudly "the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate, get out fast and give 'em hell, I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find, also take Theo and Harry with you"

"we can look after ourselves" says Harry as Micheal and Justin enter the room making Steve and the prisoners on edge before Harry steps forward and asks "what's going on out there, Micheal ?"

"the blast from the bomb that I placed near the entrance has destroyed the gate and the fencing around the gate, the guards are all dead but I think that more will be coming to guard the entrance, the other two bombs were placed the main weapons room and the yard with all the tanks, but I haven't activated them, yet"" replies Micheal.

"I freed the prisoners that we saw entering this place and they will be waiting for us at least 100 yards away" replies Justin when Harry looks at him.

"holy crap" says one of the prisoners before another one asks them "how old are you four ?"

"fifteen" replies Harry with a smirk before he says to Steve "we are going with you"

"but -" Steve starts to say.

"we can look after ourselves" says Harry.

"fine, but change out of those clothes" says Steve before he heads to the isolation unit but before he leaves one of the prisoners asks him "wait, you know what you're doing ?"

"yeah, I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times" replies Steve making Harry, Theo, Micheal and Justin chuckle. Harry and Theo follow Steve as he leaves while Micheal and Justin help the prisoners.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think !**

 **In the next chapter I will be adding Game of Thrones into this story.**

 **Warning: Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner and a Hufflepuff (which will be revealed in the next chapter) will gain the powers/abilities, skills and personality of three female DC Comic Villains each. Three villains per guy and they will be taught magic by the Queen of Asgard.**

 **I have already given a clue for the identities for the three villains that Harry and Theo will be like. Can you guess them ? ;)**

 **I am also thinking about giving Harry, Theo, Micheal and Justin the abilities of certain four female villains from Once Upon A Time, I wonder if you can guess the villains, I'll give you a few hints, hint one, two of them appear in season 4 of Once Upon A Time, hint two, another was trained by the dark one, and the last hint is, she had or has a pet unicorn in Once Upon A Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Theodore Nott and William 'Bill' Weasley meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when Harry, Theo and Bill are sent back to their timeline ?**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.**

* * *

After Harry, Steve and Theo had left the room, Micheal says to the prisoners "let's give them hell" with a little growl.

"I agree with the kid" says Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan and the other prisoners all agree. They all rush out of the room and out of the facility where they are met by guards with normal guns and glowing guns. The guard start firing their guns at the prisoners and whoever is hit by the glowing gun ends up destroyed, Timothy, Gabriel Jones, Micheal and Justin climb into one of the tanks and the teenagers watch as Timothy sits in the driver's seat and when he sees Gabriel, Micheal and Justin he says "hey, not exactly a Buick"

Gabriel says to Timothy pointing at one of the buttons "this one, zündung"

"zündung" says Timothy pressing the button which starts the tank as James Montgomery Falsworth gets on the tank and takes control of the gun and says "get this this going, Dugan"

"I didn't know you spoke German" Dugan says to Gabriel.

"three semesters at Howard, switched to french, girls much cuter" replies Gabriel.

"didn't ask for the resume" says Dugan as Dugan starts driving the tank and James Montgomery Falsworth starts firing the gun at the HYDRA guards. Dugan yells with a smile as he drives the tank.

* * *

Harry, Theo and Steve head to the isolation ward as the prisoners, Micheal and Justin all fight the HYDRA guards. Harry, Theo and Steve get to the huge room they were in before and they start fighting off the guards, Harry pulls his bat off his back before he swings it at one of the guards, hitting the guard right in the face and they hear some crunching sounds meaning that Harry had broken something when he hit the guard and Theo gets out his bow and starts firing arrows at the guards, shooting each one in the head as Steve uses his shield to fight the guards.

They race down the corridor, they see a man with a suitcase exit an office before the man spots them and runs away, Steve chases him but stops at the entrance of the office the man had exited from and they hear a man groan. They all enter the room and they see Bucky strapped to a table saying on repeat "sergeant. three-two-five-five-seven" Steve goes over to the man, looks at him and says "Bucky" before he looks at the straps and says "oh, my god" and he starts trying to unstrap Bucky but Harry and Theo take out their knives and cut the straps and Steve hovers over Bucky who asks "is that ?"

"it's me, it's Steve" replies Steve.

"Steve ?" asks Bucky with a smile.

"come on" says Steve.

"Steve" Bucky says again as Steve pulls him up before he says "I thought you were dead"

"I thought you were smaller" replies Bucky taking a look at Steve.

"yea, he got taller, stronger and everything" says Harry resting his baseball bat on his shoulder. Bucky looks at Harry and Theo before he exclaims "Harry, Theo" launching forward to hug them both.

"yea, it's good to see you, Bucky" says Harry with a smile.

"agreed" says Theo with a smile as Bucky hugs him and Harry tightly before he lets go and asks "where did you go ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they hear a muffled explosion making Steve look around and he sees a map, a map with the locations of HYDRA bases before he says "come on, let's get out of here" as he grabs Bucky to help him walk before Harry and Theo use their magic to heal Bucky letting the man walk without help. Bucky asks Steve "what happened to you ?"

"I joined the army" replies Steve as they exit the room. Steve explains what happened to him before Bucky asks him "did it hurt ?"

"a little" replies Steve.

"is this permanent ?" asks Bucky.

"so far" replies Steve before they suddenly hear some really loud explosions and they get to some platforms which they start to grab up before they hear someone yell "Captain America, how exciting" they turn to see Johann Schmidt and the man they saw earlier before Johann says "I am a great fan of your films" walking to the bridge and Harry starts growling a bit before Johann says "so, Dr Erskine managed it after all" as Steve starts walking towards Johann as Johann walks towards Steve and he says "not exactly an improvement but still, impressive"

Steve punches Johann in the face and says "you've got no idea"

"haven't I ?" asks Johann going to punch Steve but the punch is blocked by Steve's shield and Theo suddenly yells to Steve "get down" Steve ducks as Theo shoots off a bolt of electricity at Johann, knocking the man away from Steve. The man who is with Johann presses a button and the bridge starts to move, splitting it in half. Johann gets up and says to Steve "no matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success" before he starts pulling on a mask, a mask that looked like skin with hair to reveal a red skull and Bucky asks Steve while staring at The Red Skull with wide eyes "you don't have one of those, do you ?"

"you are deluded, Captain, you pretend to be a simple solder, but it reality, you are just afraid to admit we have left humanity behind" says Johann as his throws his mask in the fire below them making Harry yell at Johann "and you, are just a fugly cunt with no fucking soul"

"you dare talk to me that way" exclaims the Red Skull.

"oh, he dares, alright" says Theo letting his hand spark with electricity. Johann then says to Steve "unlike you, I embraced it proudly, without fear" as he enters the elevator.

"then how come you're running ?" asks Steve. Johann closes the elevator doors before they hear a huge explosion near them and Harry says to Steve "we have to get out of here, now, puddin'"

"agreed, but how ?" says Bucky. Steve looks up and he sees a way out and he says "follow me" Harry, Bucky and Theo follow Steve up to a grapple beam and Steve says "Harry, Theo, both of you go across there" pointing to the door on the other side. Harry and Theo nod before they both start walking across the beam, an explosion suddenly happens and it shakes the beam, Theo crouches down and takes hold of the beam but Harry uses his perfect balance to stay on the beam before another explosion happens and the shock-wave from it knocks Harry a bit making him loose his balance.

Harry falls before he grabs a long wire to stop his falling. Harry says to Theo "go, I'll be fine" Theo makes it to the other side, trusting that Harry knows what he is doing before Harry says "prepare to be surprised" before he starts to swing on the wire to make it break which Steve, Bucky and Theo don't know, so when it breaks, Steve, Bucky and Theo look scared for Harry who just grips the wire, climbs it a bit before he starts to swing on it, the swinging gets higher and higher before Harry swings on it one last time before letting go of the wire, doing a back-flip in the air and landing on the beam with both feet before he heads to Theo who hugs him before breaking the hug and hitting him over the head making Harry exclaim out "ow" rubbing his head.

Bucky gets on the beam and he walks across it and it starts to break, scaring Theo, Steve and Harry who gets out his whip just in case that Bucky falls, Bucky keeps crossing the beam before it suddenly starts to break after an explosion and Bucky rushes across and gets hugged by Theo and Harry before they turn to Steve and Bucky yells "gotta be a rope or something"

"just go, get out of here, take Theo and Harry, and go" yells Steve making movements for them to leave.

"no, not without you" yells Bucky

"not happening Steve" yells Harry.

"I am in total agreement with Harry and Bucky on that one" yells Theo. Steve mutters something as he looks around for something, he then grabs the metal railing and starts to bend it before he rushes backwards, Harry, Theo and Bucky realise that he is going to try and leap across the gap. Steve runs and leaps, Harry readies his whip, just in case, but it's not needed as Steve lands, he grabs the railing but he looses his footing and is pulled up by Bucky who hugs Steve who gets hugged by Harry and Theo too. They exit the facility and meet up with the others. Harry and Theo introduce Micheal and Justin to Bucky who shakes their hands. The entire group, with the HYDRA tanks all head to the base where Steve had been before he had rescued Bucky and the others.

* * *

A few days later, Steve, Harry, Bucky, Theo, Micheal, Justin and the others all enter the base where Steve had been and they are surrounded by solders who look at them with shock they hear as they walk "look who it is" and the solders all cheer and start clapping as they pass them. They all walk up to an old man in a helmet with a stern look, they stop and Steve salutes the man before Steve says "some of these men need medical attention"

"medic, we got wounded" yells a man.

"right over here" replies the medic before Steve says "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action"

"that won't be necessary" says the old man with a little smile which only appears for a few seconds.

"yes, sir" says Steve with a smile before the old man walks away, past a young brown haired woman who the man asks "Faith, huh ?" The woman approaches Steve and says "you're late"

"couldn't call my ride" replies Steve showing her a destroyed communicator before Bucky suddenly yells out "Hey, let's hear it for Captain America" and all the men including Bucky all cheer for Steve who says "I wasn't alone"

"that is very true" says Bucky before he yells out "let's hear it for the four teenagers too" The solders all clap and cheer for them and Steve.

* * *

That night Steve, Bucky, Harry and Theo are in a tent alone after a glorious amount of love making, thankfully with a silencing charm around the tent so that no-one knows what was going on. After they finished Harry, Theo, Bucky and Steve all lay in bed when Agent Carter enters the tent, takes one look at the bed before gasping which gets the attention of Harry, Theo, Bucky and Steve who all get up before Steve says to Peggy "I can explain"

"you are just lucky that it wasn't someone else who entered this tent, tonight" says Peggy crossing her arms and she says to Steve and Bucky with a glare at them both "you do realise that they are fifteen years old, right ?"

"yea, they already knew that" says Harry with a smirk on his face before he walks, grabs his clothes, which Theo also does before Michael and Justin enter the tent, fully dressed as Harry and Theo get dressed. Once they had finished getting dressed they start talking to Peggy and they explain everything. Peggy is about to reply when a huge portal opens and sucks Harry, Theo, Justin and Michael in it but before Harry and Theo are sucked in, Harry says "don't worry about us, we will be fine, we love you both" and they get sucked into the portal before it closes, shocking the three adults in the tent.

Michael, Justin, Harry and Theo exit the portal right in front of the doors that lead to the great hall, the four boys open the doors which open with a bang which gets the attention of the entire room. Professor Umbridge stands up before she asks loudly "what are you wearing ?"

"clothes" replies Harry as he Theo, Micheal and Justin walk down the great hall towards the head table. Dumbledore stands up before he asks Harry "why are you wearing those clothes ?"

"because we want to" replies Theo.

"why ?" demands Umbridge.

"because we wanted to" says Harry crossing his arms before Dumbledore says "I would like it if you change your clothes"

"no" says Harry.

"I am ordering you as the headmaster of this school, change your clothes, now" demands Dumbledore.

"not fucking happening" says Harry with a growl and getting into a offensive position.

"you dare ?" asks Umbridge in outrage reaching for her wand.

"of course he dares" says Hermione with smirk.

"how dare you ?" demands Umbridge before she points her wand at them and she casts The Cruciatus Curse onto Harry who as soon as it hits him starts laughing manically on the floor. Theo disarms Umbridge before he binds her and breaks her wand in half. Harry stops laughing, he gets up and he then says to Dumbledore "you had better call the Aurors"

"it was justified" yells Umbridge.

"how is casting an unforgivable on a student justified ?" asks Theo.

"he is a trouble-maker" replies Umbridge.

"oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet" says Harry getting an insane grin making Theo say "someone get the Aurors here before Harry hurts her badly"

"he would never do that" says Dumbledore.

"don't be so sure" says Harry with a insane smile.

"but you're a good boy" says Dumbledore making Harry, Micheal, Theo and Justin laugh before Harry says "not so much, Dumb Balls"

"Dumb Balls ?" asks Theo.

"yea, Dumb Balls, you know like Dumbles, Dumb Balls" says Harry before the four boys crack up laughing which some of the students join in on. Much to the irritation of Dumbledore who is seething inwardly before he yells out "silence" Dumbledore then says to Harry, Theo, Michael and Justin "please change your clothes and then sit at your tables, please"

"we will sit wherever we want and wear what we want" says Harry before he leads Theo, Michael and Justin to the Gryffindor table before they sit down and they start talking to the others. Aurors enter the Great Hall before Dumb Balls explains that Umbridge had cast The Cruciatus Curse on Harry before Umbridge is taken away, as she is taken away she yells things at the Aurors, telling them that they will be fired for touching her, that Harry had deserved the curse before she finally says "he laughed while being hit by the curse"

"he what ?" asks one of the Aurors in shock.

"I did laugh, manically" says Harry with an insane grin from where he sits before he says "just take her away, she is insane, she has been torturing students during detention using a blood quill, I'm crazy but she's just nuts"

"so true" says Theo.

"I agree with those two" says Michael.

"ditto" says Justin. The Aurors then take Umbridge out of the Great Hall kicking and screaming.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry, Theo, Michael and Justin are in an abandoned classroom with Hermione, Luna, Pansy and Susan all talking about the boy's adventure in 1940's when suddenly off of nowhere there is a huge explosion and a minute later the classroom fills up with potion fumes which when they fade had sent them all somewhere, somewhere that Michael and Justin both would recognise.

When the fumes fade away they look around to see that they are in a courtyard area that is surrounded by guards in front of everyone there which include the royal family who had just arrived before one of people who had just arrived asks while looking at the group of eight "who are they ?"

"Michael, Justin" yells out Arya before running to them before she asks "where's you go ? how did you get here ? what are you wearing ? what are you doing here ?" as well as a few other questions before Harry says "one question at a time, please, I don't think that he can answer them all at the same time"

"who are you ?" asks a guy stepping forward.

"this is Harry Potter, Robb" replies Justin before he says "he is a friend of ours"

"they are all friends of ours" yells out Michael before another guy steps forward before he grabs Michael and kisses him in front of everyone. A blonde boy on a horse says "that's disgusting, stop it at once, I am your prince, I command it" Michael breaks the kiss before he turns to the boy and says "you are not my prince, little boy and I'd watch what I say around Harry these days"

"why ?" asks the guy who kissed Michael before he introduces himself.

"I'm a little bit insane these days" replies Harry.

"you don't look insane" Robb says to Harry.

"well, he does laugh while under the torture curse" says Justin.

"the torture curse, The Cruciatus Curse ?" asks Robb.

"yea, our teacher had cast it on Harry in front of everyone, Harry just laughed manically while under it" replies Theo before he says "I'm Theodore Nott, call me Theo"

"so you go to the same school as Michael and Justin then ?" Jon asks Theo.

"yes, we all do" replies Theo.

"what houses are you in ?" asks a girl with long red hair.

"Gryffindor" replies Harry.

"Slytherin" replies Theo.

"Hufflepuff" replies Susan.

"Ravenclaw" replies Luna.

"Gryffindor" replies Hermione.

"Slytherin" replies Pansy.

"what are you talking about ?" asks the prince guy.

"our houses in our school, each student is sorted into a house at our school and once we are sorted the house becomes like our family" replies Harry.

"did you ever have a choice of where you wanted to go ?" asks the Queen.

"yes, I was going to be sorted into Slytherin but I convinced the one sorting us that a snake in lion's clothing is the best kind of Slytherin even though I have traits for each of the houses" replies Harry.

"I had the choice of either Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, I chose Gryffindor" replies Hermione.

"how are you sorted into these houses ?" asks The Queen.

"our personality traits" replies Theo.

"what are the traits of these houses ?" asks The Queen.

"well, Gryffindor, which is represented by a lion, is the house of Bravery, Nerve, Chivary, Courage and Daring" says Harry and Hermione with proud smiles.

"Slytherin, which is represented by a snake, is the house of Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Self-Preservation and Fraternity" says Theo and Pansy with sly grins.

"Ravenclaw, which is represented by an eagle, is house of Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Individuality and Acceptance" says Michael and Luna proudly.

"Hufflepuff, which is represented by a badger, is the house of Dedication, Hark Work, Fair Play, Patience, Kindness, Tolerance, Unafraid Of Toil and Loyalty" says Justin and Susan with pride.

"a lion ?" asks The Queen.

"yes, a lion" replies Hermione.

* * *

That night it's the night of the feast and the eight from Hogwarts are with Jon Snow as he slashes at a dummy. Jon is swinging his sword at a straw dummy when a man on a horse asks "is he dead yet"

"Uncle Benjen" says Jon before he hugs the man who says to Jon "you got bigger" Jon then and says to the eight teenagers and says "this is my uncle Benjen"

"nice to meet you, sir" says Michael which the others all repeat.

"this is Michael" Jon says to Benjen motioning to Michael before he introduces the others

"and it's nice to meet you too" says Benjen before he asks Jon "why aren't you at the feast ?"

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family having the bastard in their midst" replies Jon.

"well, fuck that" says Harry before he says to Jon "let's go in together, and if the royals say anything I'll tell them where to go"

"you would insult the royal family for Jon ?" Benjen asks Harry.

"of course, Jon is dating Michael and Justin, plus I'm sure that he would love to join us when we go back to our world" replies Harry while looking at Jon.

"that's if he actually wants to" says Justin.

"I'll go anywhere with you" Jon says to Michael and Justin before he says "so would Robb"

"would he leave Winterfell ?" asks Theo.

"yes" replies Jon before Harry says "let's go inside" before he asks loudly "are you going to join us or are you going to stay hidden over there ?"

"how did you know that I was there ?" asks a short man as he walks out from behind a wall and Jon asks "what are you doing back there ?"

"preparing for a night with your family" replies the man.

"who are you ?" Harry asks the man.

"he is Tyrion Lannister" replies Benjen.

"the one that the Queen called a beast ?" asks Harry before explains says "I heard her think it earlier"

"yes, my sister doesn't really like me" says Tyrion.

"well, she doesn't sound like someone that I want as a sister" says Harry crossing his arms.

"don't let my sister hear you say that, she would have your head" says Tyrion.

"she can try" says Harry before he says "I've faced scarier things than your sister"

"really ?" asks Benjen.

"like what ?" asks Tyrion.

"a dragon, a giant three headed dog, a mountain troll, a basilisk, just to name a few" replies Harry.

"a dragon ?" asks Tyrion.

"yea, where I'm from, dragons are very much real and alive" says Harry.

"I would like to hear the story behind your encounter with the dragon sometime soon but first let's go to the feast" Tyrion says to Harry and they head to the feast.

it was scary seeing him face a dragon" comments Hermione.

They enter the room where the feast is taking place, Harry, the other teenagers and Jon head over to the table where Theon and Robb are. Once Robb sees Jon and Harry, he says to Jon "my mother is going to be angry that you are here and so is the Queen" before they all look at the table where the Queen and Lady Stark are, both of them see Jon with Harry and the other teenagers before Justin hears the Queen ask Lady Stark "why is your husband's bastard here ?" Michael then puts his arm over Jon's shoulders which gets Robb a little jealous and Harry smirks at the Queen's gasp which no one else hears when Justin does the same thing with Robb.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think !**

 **The first part of the next chapter will have Game Of Thrones but the eight teenagers plus a few others will go back to Hogwarts. There will be a huge time jump so that I can truly add the Avengers into this story.**

 **Warning: Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner and Justin will gain the powers/abilities, skills and personality of three female DC Comic Villains each. Three villains per guy and they will be taught magic by the Queen of Asgard.**

 **I have already given a clue for the identities for the three villains that Harry and Theo will be like. Can you guess them ? ;)**

 **I am also thinking about giving Harry, Theo, Micheal and Justin the abilities of certain four female villains from Once Upon A Time, I wonder if you can guess the villains, I'll give you a few hints, hint one, two of them first truly appear in season 4 of Once Upon A Time, hint two, another was trained by the dark one, and the last hint is, she had or has a pet unicorn in Once Upon A Time in the first season.**


End file.
